


Hogsmede! The Marauders Ep. 0105

by wolfwolfthewerewolf



Series: Marauders Script [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1973, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwolfthewerewolf/pseuds/wolfwolfthewerewolf
Summary: Episode 5 of 11
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Peter Pettigrew, James Potter/Jennifer Vane, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Script [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897180
Kudos: 5





	Hogsmede! The Marauders Ep. 0105

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM - MORNING

The Marauder’s, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER, are getting ready. Remus is already dressed and reading The Princess Bride while lying in bed. James is throwing on a Gryffindor jumper and Peter is tying his ratty sneakers. Sirius is in the bathroom.

SIRIUS  
(walking out of the bathroom; shirtless, wearing a pair of trousers, his hair in a ponytail, and towel around his neck)  
You’ll never believe this, the craziest thing happened at Marlene’s party.

JAMES  
(not really caring)  
Mate, it’s been a bloody fortnight since the party. What’s so shocking that you wouldn’t have said anything about it yet?

SIRIUS  
(unphased)  
Marlene asked me out.

Remus immediately stops reading his book and sits up.

JAMES  
(smirking)  
Oh really?

SIRIUS  
Yes, we’re going for lunch today in Hogsmeade.

REMUS  
You agreed?

SIRIUS  
Yeah, I couldn’t say no…

JAMES  
Of course not! Next to Lily, and I guess Jenny, Marlene is the prettiest witch in school.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, I guess.

PETER  
That sounds fun! It will probably make the rest of the girls in our year jealous though.

JAMES  
Oh, definitely.

SIRIUS  
Not sure what you mean, mate.

Sirius sits down, still shirtless, next to Remus and swings his arm around him.

JAMES  
(sarcastically)  
Oh please, The Sirius Black, so humble he doesn’t even notice every girl in the house staring at him when he walks into a room.

SIRIUS  
(laughing it off)  
Merlin, I doubt that James. Moony, is that true?

REMUS  
Oh yeah, every witch in Hogwarts wants to get with Sirius Black.

SIRIUS  
(standing up)  
You flatter me! But, like, what am I supposed to do with her?

PETER  
(innocently)  
Eat lunch?

JAMES  
Well-

REMUS  
(kind of mad)  
I wouldn’t take advice from James, not like he’s been rejected by the same girl for the past three years.

SIRIUS  
Moony’s right, sorry, mate, but I’ll figure this out on my own.

James just angrily glances at Sirius while he walks back to his bed and throws on a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and his leather jacket. Remus goes back to reading.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - MORNING

The Marauder’s sit at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Remus is reading The Princess Bride. LILY and ALICE walk in and sit next to them, Lily next to Remus, Alice next to Lily.

LILY  
Good morning! How is everyone doing?

PETER  
I’m great!

JAMES  
(trying to flirt)  
I’m doing well, how about you Evans?

Lily rolls her eyes and disregards James.

SIRIUS  
I’m doing fine, I seem to have myself a date today.

LILY  
(joking)  
Oh really? Who’s the lucky person?

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
Marlene.

Lily’s face flushes.

LILY  
Actually?

ALICE  
Yeah, she was telling us last night, remember?

LILY  
Uh, no, I was probably still with Sev then.

ALICE  
Well, weren’t you there when she told us two weeks ago?

LILY  
(a little embarrassed)  
Probably with Sev then too, because I don’t remember it.

James’ face turns red with anger.

ALICE  
Merlin, Lily, you spend so much time with that Slytherin. Did you not see her getting ready this morning?

Lily blushes.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, we’re going for lunch.

LILY  
Are you excited?

SIRIUS  
Why wouldn’t I be? She’s a pretty girl, she’s nice.

REMUS  
(still not looking up from his book)  
Hmmm, yeah.

LILY  
Well, I hope you two have fun today. Remmy, wanna come back to the dorm with me, I left my wand on my nightstand?

REMUS  
I’d love to.

Lily and Remus stand from the table and walk out of the Great Hall.

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS

LILY  
(awkwardly)  
So, what’re you reading?

REMUS  
(coldly)  
The Princess Bride.

LILY  
What’s that about?

REMUS  
Oh nothing much, just a medieval love story about one’s soul mate chasing after them.

LILY  
How… sweet.

REMUS  
Yes, it’s quite lovely.

LILY  
How do you- uh… feel about Sirius and Marlene’s date?

REMUS  
I’m very happy for them, I’m sure they’ll make a great couple.

LILY  
(trying to help)  
I don’t think they’ll date…

REMUS  
I’m sure they will, and that’s wonderful for them. Sirius is a lucky bloke if they do get together.

LILY  
Totally…

Lily and Remus approach the Portrait Hole.

LILY (CONT’D)  
Alohomora.

The Portrait opens and the two walk into the Common Room.

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM 

As Lily walks to the right, towards the girls dorms, Remus stands in the Common Room and opens up The Princess Bride. As he’s reading, MARLENE enters the room from the girls dorms. She wears high waisted, denim bell bottoms and a red halter top. It is cropped, a little bit billowy, and has a deep neckline. She also wears white gogo boots and has her wand sitting behind her ear. She looks like A QUEEN.

MARLENE  
Hey Remus!

REMUS  
(looking up from his book; stunned)  
Oh, hi Marlene. You look... really nice.

MARLENE  
(flattered)  
Thank you! I’m actually going to lunch with Sirius in Hogsmeade today, I don’t know if he mentioned it-

REMUS  
(responding right away)  
Oh, I think he said something about it this morning.

MARLENE  
Oh, that’s nice. Well, I’ll be off. Bye Rem.

REMUS  
Bye Marlene.

Lily walks out with her wand.

LILY  
Well, Marlene is very dressed up. A little extra, compared to Sirius, don’t you think?

Remus hums in agreement, takes Lily by the arm, and walks out the Portrait Hole.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGWARTS COURTYARD - MORNING (LATER)

Students, from third year and above, are in a large group talking. MCGONAGALL stands at the front looking around and taking permission slips. The Marauders walk towards the group.

JAMES  
Maybe Lily will want to grab lunch with me too! I mean, since Marlene and you are already going.

REMUS  
James, Lily rejected you this morning at breakfast, what makes you think she’ll want to go out with you an hour later?

JAMES  
I- You never know, Lily could have changed her mind!

SIRIUS  
(throwing his arm around James)  
I doubt it, mate.

The Marauders spot Marlene in the group, talking to Alice. They all stop right before they reach McGonagall.

PETER  
(stunned)  
Wow.

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Doesn’t she look nice?

JAMES  
Blimey, nice is a little bit of an understatement.  
(to Sirius)  
Mate, I think you’re a little underdressed.

SIRIUS  
(kind of nervous)  
Yeah, just a little.

MCGONAGALL  
(interrupting)  
Boys, your permission slips?

James, Sirius, and Peter break their stares and fumble through their pockets for the permission slips. Remus just casually hands McGonagall a nicely folded piece of paper. James, Sirius, and Peter all pull out crumpled papers and McGonagall just takes them from their hands.

MCGONAGALL  
(looking through the papers)  
Hmmm, clearly took great caution with these.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
Only the most care!

MCGONAGALL  
(rolling her eyes)  
You can join the crowd.

The Marauders all smile at McGonagall and walk towards the group. 

PETER  
I’m really excited for the trip!

JAMES  
Same, I wonder how-  
(spots Lily and SEVERUS across the crowd)  
Ugh, look at him. All smiling and being nice to Lily, I can’t stand him!

Severus and Lily stand on the opposite side of the crowd, laughing and talking.

JENNY  
(walking up to The Marauders)  
Aw, yes, I forgot Jamie doesn’t like other boys being nice to Lily.

JENNY wears light washed bell bottoms, with a black button up tucked in. She also wears a white fur jacket, black platform boots, and a black wide-brim fedora. She’s smoking a cigarette.

JAMES  
But it’s more than that!

JENNY  
Well I would hope so.

James rolls his eyes.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
(to all of the Marauders)  
Excited?

PETER  
Yes, very!

SIRIUS  
(snarky)  
How can we not be? First trip to Hogsmeade.

JENNY  
Hmm, I’m sensing some energy Black. I don’t want to know what you’re miffed about, but here’s a fag.

Jenny throws Sirius a cigarette and catches it. He unenthusiastically nods at her to say “Thank you.”

MCGONAGALL  
(to the students)  
Please, attention up here! 

The crowd goes silent.

MCGONAGALL (CONT’D)  
These Hogsmeade trips are a privilege, please be responsible. For our third years, remember to be respectful to the shop owners and try not to get lost. Finally, remember you are representing your house, and points can, and will, be deducted for intolerable behavior, even such that does not occur on school grounds. And with that, you’re off!

The students turn around and walk out the courtyard. They all begin talking again.

PETER  
Can we go to the candy shop first?

REMUS  
Honeydukes?

PETER  
Whatever the name is, I want candy!

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGSMEADE VILLAGE - MORNING (LATER)

The Hogwarts students just arrived in the center of Hogsmeade. All the kids go off with their friends in different directions. Lily and Severus walk off towards Honeydukes. James immediately notices this.

JAMES  
C’mon, if we follow them, I can walk in with Lily.

REMUS  
If she lets you. Either way that’s fine by me, I need more chocolate anyways.

James, Remus, and Peter start walking in the same direction as Lily and Severus. Sirius just stands in his spot looking around, dejected.

REMUS  
Sirius, you coming?

SIRIUS  
Nah mate, I’m gonna wait for Marlene here. I really want to go with you though, I always like rating candy alongside the chocolate expert.

REMUS  
(blushing)  
Alright, uh… have fun on your date.

SIRIUS  
Thanks.

Remus starts walking off.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Oh, Rem, just in case I don’t make it to Honeydukes today, can you get me a licorice wand and a chocolate frog?

REMUS  
Yeah, of course.

Remus sadly walks off to James and Peter. Marlene approaches Sirius.

MARLENE  
Hey.

SIRIUS  
Hi. 

MARLENE  
You look really nice.

SIRIUS  
Thanks, you look gorgeous!

MARLENE  
(giggling)  
Thank you! 

SIRIUS  
You have any ideas for what we should do today?

MARLENE  
We’re going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, right? I overheard a couple of fourth years talking about it at dinner on Thursday. I thought that after we could visit the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius pales at the mention of the Shrieking Shack, but shakes it off. 

SIRIUS  
Works for me! 

Sirius grabs Marlene’s hand and they walk together in the opposite direction Remus went in. Both are smiling.

INT. HONEYDUKES CANDY SHOP - AFTERNOON

The shop is crowded with tons of students looking around. James, Peter, and Remus stand in a corner of the shop looking through candy, in awe.

PETER  
Ooo, I’m gonna get this!

JAMES  
What is it?

PETER  
Exploding bonbons.

JAMES  
Nice, I’m gonna get these Fizzing Whizzbees, they sound fun! Moony, you getting anything?

REMUS  
Just more chocolate.

JAMES  
Oh be adventurous, you have sixty-six types of candies to choose from and just pick chocolate.

REMUS  
(offended)  
Is there something wrong with that? I find chocolate very comforting.

PETER  
I love chocolate, I don’t see a problem.

Lily and Severus walk towards James, Remus, and Peter.

LILY  
Hi Rem.

REMUS  
Hey Lil.

LILY  
I’m assuming you’re buying chocolate.

REMUS  
You would assume correct.

LILY  
(smiling; ruffling Remus’ hair)  
Like usual.  
(to Severus)  
What’re you gonna get?

SEVERUS  
Probably just some blood pops.

JAMES  
Are you now a vampire Snivillous? I wouldn’t be surprised, you already have the complexion of one.

LILY  
Sod off, James.

JAMES  
(stuttering)  
No- uh… whatever Evans.

Lily rolls her eyes and both her and Severus walk to another part of the store.

SEVERUS  
(as they’re walking away; showing of a handful of Sickles)  
I can buy your candy for you, I brought extra money just in case.

LILY  
That’d be so sweet of you Sev, thank you!

REMUS  
Good job, mate. Now she totally wants to go to lunch with you.

JAMES  
Who actually likes blood pops though? Creeps!

PETER  
I like blood pops.

JAMES  
Well you like everything Peter.

The boys continue browsing.

CUT TO:  
EXT. HOGSMEADE VILLAGE - AFTERNOON

Marlene and Sirius sit on a bench outside of the Three Broomsticks.

MARLENE  
(mid-conversation)  
I swear it was one of the greatest things I’ve seen, Jimmy Page playing the guitar in person, ugh everything!

SIRIUS  
Merlin, I bet. If my mum let me see concerts…

MARLENE  
Well, maybe over the summer we can go to one together. I would take you and everything, it wouldn’t be too hard either since we have the same taste in music.

SIRIUS  
That’s really sweet Marlene but I’m barely allowed out of the house to take a walk in the neighborhood, if my parents found out I was going to see a muggle band, they would probably try to kill me.

MARLENE  
C’mon, they wouldn’t go that crazy...

SIRIUS  
(cutting her off; raising his eyebrows)  
Oh, they would.

MARLENE  
Well, I’ll just take a lot of pictures and mental notes next time just to tell you.

SIRIUS  
Perfect.

Marlene shivers in the cold.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
You cold?

MARLENE  
Just a little, it’s really nothing though. The things I go through to wear crop tops year round.

SIRIUS  
(taking off his leather jacket)  
Oh please, take my jacket.

MARLENE  
Oh no, I’m really fine…

SIRIUS  
It’s cold and you wouldn’t want to catch anything. Besides, it would only add to your outfit. 

MARLENE  
(giving in)  
Fine.

Sirius places the jacket around Marlene’s shoulders. Once she has it on, he sets his arm around her. Marlene leans her head on his shoulder.

MARLENE  
I love October.  
`   
SIRIUS  
Same, fall’s the best, quidditch starts, the leaves turning brown, everyone wearing sweaters, except you of course.

Marlene shoots him a look, Sirius just laughs.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
It’s starting to get quite cold, want to head in?

MARLENE  
Sure.

The two stand up and sheepishly grab each other's hands and walk into the Three Broomsticks.

INT. THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

Sirius and Marlene walk through the door holding hands. The restaurant is bustling with students and other wizards. People are sitting at tables and the bar.

MARLENE  
I’ll go find us a table, can u go get me a butterbeer?

SIRIUS  
Of course.

Marlene walks away. Sirius walks towards the bar. Jenny sits at a table right near the bar drinking a glass of water.

JENNY  
(as Sirius passes her)  
Black, what’re you doing here without your boyfriends?

SIRIUS  
I’m here with Marlene.

JENNY  
Oh wow, McKinnon, no wonder she dressed so nice today.

SIRIUS  
You dressed pretty nice today too Jenny, you meeting someone here?

JENNY  
Please darling, who said I dress for other people?

Sirius laughs.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
Though it’s been fun hearing from you, Black, I best be off.

SIRIUS  
Have a good day Jenny.

JENNY  
(walking out)  
You too! Oh and watch out for that Ravenclaw girl from the library, I’m sure she won’t be happy to see you waltzing around with the queen of bell bottoms herself.

SIRIUS  
(offended)  
That was nothing!

Jenny just smiles at him and walks out the door. Sirius then continues up to the bar.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Hi, can I get two butterbeers?

Madam Rosmerta quickly makes two drinks and sets them on the counter. Sirius pulls out a few silver coins and sets them on the bar next to the drinks.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
This enough?

ROSMERTA  
Just right.

SIRIUS  
Thanks.

Sirius grabs the drinks and heads towards Marlene who is on the other side of the restaurant in a booth in the corner.

SIRIUS  
For you, m’lady.

MARLENE  
Thanks, love.

Sirius sits down and takes a sip from the drink.

MARLENE  
(looking through her pockets)  
How much was it? I’m sure I brought-

SIRIUS  
No you’re all good, everything’s on me.

MARLENE  
Thanks. Sirius Black is quite the gentleman.

SIRIUS  
You know it.

Sirius winks and Marlene laughs. They both drink some of their butterbeer. 

MARLENE  
So, are you excited for quidditch season to start?

SIRIUS  
Excited is an understatement. If there is one thing about having James Potter as your friend, it’s that he’s always getting you excited for quidditch season.

Marlene laughs again.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
I’m serious! Well, I’m always Sirius, but he’s practically counting down the days to our first game.

MARLENE  
Oh, that’s cute.

SIRIUS  
Sure, for the first week, it becomes real annoying after that.

MARLENE  
Well, at least you’ll be ready when the first game does happen.

SIRIUS  
I guess. How about you? You must be excited to be playing this year?

MARLENE  
I am! Not many girls usually make the team so it’s quite amazing making it third year and being a keeper.

SIRIUS  
You’re bloody brilliant, what else can I say?

MARLENE  
Thank you, I try.

Both kids take a sip from their drinks again and sit in awkward silence for a bit.

SIRIUS  
Um… how’s my jacket?

MARLENE  
Quite comfortable, thanks for letting me wear it, I didn’t realize how cold it was.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, usually during this time of year I steal Remmy’s sweaters and wear them around the common room, those are really warm.

MARLENE  
I can imagine, he always looks comfortable.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, I suppose.

Sirius and Marlene go back to sitting in silence and drinking their butterbeer. Marlene takes a sip from hers and gets some whipped cream on her cheek.

SIRIUS  
(wiping the whipped cream off)  
Oh, you got some on your face right-

Marlene cuts Sirius off by kissing him quickly. She looks down at her butterbeer. Sirius looks really shocked but shrugs then kisses her back, neither one cutting it off this time.

CUT TO:

EXT. HONEYDUKES CANDY SHOP - AFTERNOON

James, Peter, and Remus sit outside Honeydukes on the curb. Remus is reading The Princess Bride while eating a chocolate frog, and the card with Rowena Ravenclaw moving in and out of the cards frame, is shoved into the book like a bookmark, Peter picks at some candy, and James stares across the street at Lily and Severus who are walking arm in arm. He looks upset.

JAMES  
I’ll never get it, he’s so odd.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
James, everytime we have this conversation you just go on and on about how weird Severus is, and how you could never understand Lily being friends with him, but you are yet to do anything about it!

JAMES  
What am I supposed to do about it?

REMUS  
(looking at him like he’s an idiot)  
Maybe trying being Lily’s friend?

JAMES  
Then she’d only ever think of me as a friend! That’s the quickest way to be friend-zoned, thanks Moony.

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
No problem James.

DORCAS MEADOWES, 13, walks up to the Honeydukes entrance. She wears a short, flowing, orange dress that has flared sleeves. She has an orange headband in her curly black hair and wears white gogo boots. 

DORCAS  
Do you guys know if there’s any sugar quills left? I know everyone got here quite early so there probably isn’t.

PETER  
Not sure about sugar quills but there is definitely loads of candy left!

DORCAS  
Oh, great!

PETER  
(standing up)  
I’m Peter by the way, we’re in the same house.

DORCAS  
Yeah, I’ve seen you around. I’m Dorcas.

PETER  
Well, if you’re looking for something besides sugar quills, I suggest treacle fudge, it’s my favorite.

DORCAS  
(laughing)  
Okay, thanks. I’ll just have to find it.

PETER  
I can show you where it is!

DORCAS  
Alright then.

Peter walks into the store with Dorcas. James is smiling.

JAMES  
(like a proud mother)  
Look at him, growing up, making friends.

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Because he hasn’t done that before.

From across the street, Lily is on Severus’ back and both are laughing. When James sees this, he immediately goes back to looking upset.

JENNY  
(approaching the two boys)  
Mind if I sit here?

JAMES  
No, go ahead.

Jenny sits down and takes a drag on the cigarette in her hand.

JENNY  
What’d you look so bummed about?

JAMES  
(gesturing to Lily and Severus)  
That.

JENNY  
Of course, what else. If you’re looking to make her notice you or be jealous or whatever, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

JAMES  
(intrigued; desperate)  
Please tell me.

JENNY  
When I’m looking to get the guy I fancy jealous, I just kiss another bloke.

JAMES  
I don’t follow. Wouldn’t that just make you look uninterested?

JENNY  
Sure, but if the boy seems upset, I know he’s interested in me. It’s quite simple.

JAMES  
Okay, so what do you want me to do, kiss someone?

REMUS  
(eavesdropping; not looking up from his book)  
I doubt anyone would want to snog you on such short notice.

JENNY  
I can think of one girl.

Remus and James look right over to Jenny who is unphased and taking a drag on her cigarette.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGSMEADE VILLAGE - AFTERNOON

McGonagall stands on the sidewalk in her robes, peacefully looking out at the village. PROFESSOR O’DEMUS walks over to her.

O’DEMUS  
It’s a wonderful day, Minerva.

MCGONAGALL  
Yes, very lovely. How’s your first trip to Hogsmeade going Andrew?

O’DEMUS  
I feel like I’m back in third year again!

McGonagall just laughs. Sirius and Marlene walk past them holding hands.

SIRIUS  
(waving to McGonagall)  
Hello, Minny. How’s your day going?

MCGONAGALL  
It is going just fine, but Mr. Black, how many times do I have to tell you, I am Professor to you.

SIRIUS  
(smiling)  
I’m sorry, Professor.

MCGONAGALL  
There we go! The two of you have a nice rest of your day.

MARLENE  
You too, Professor!

Sirius and Marlene walk away, hand in hand. McGonagall just smiles and holds out her hand as O’Demus reaches into his pocket and then places two galleons into her outstretched hand.

MCGONAGALL  
I told you they’d get together. You’ll understand after working here for five years.

O’DEMUS  
I still think it’s gonna happen, just give it ‘til fifth year, you’ll see Minerva.

EXT. HONEYDUKES CANDY SHOP

Sirius and Marlene walk to a bench which is across the street from Honeydukes. They sit down and start talking. Remus is still sitting in front of Honeydukes reading his book and eating his chocolate. Peter walks out with Dorcas. The two walk out in opposite directions and Dorcas waves to Peter as he sits back down next to Remus.

PETER  
Bye, Dorcas!  
(to Remus)  
She’s really nice.

REMUS  
(looking up from his book)  
Yeah, she shares a dorm with Lily…  
(notices Marlene and Sirius)  
My god, look.

Remus gestures towards Marlene and Sirius who are talking, but Sirius has his arm around her now.

PETER  
They look like they’re having fun.

REMUS  
(sadly)  
Yeah, they do.

PETER  
Is Marlene wearing Sirius’ jacket?

REMUS  
(disappointed)  
I think so.

PETER  
Wow. Sirius will probably tell us all about it later.

REMUS  
(going back to his reading)  
Probably.

James and Jenny stand farther away from Honeydukes and more towards the center of the street. They face each other.

JAMES  
Do you actually think this is gonna work?

JENNY  
I mean, there’s a good chance.

JAMES  
And what if it doesn’t?

JENNY  
Well, you would’ve gotten to kiss me and I don’t think that’s so bad.

JAMES  
Merlin, alright. So like…

James awkwardly looks at Jenny who is taking one last drag on her cigarette. She then throws it on the ground and steps on it. She looks up and meets James’ eyes.

JENNY  
Well, go on then, it shouldn’t take all day.

James goes in to kiss her and hesitates. He looks down at his shoes.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
(teasing)  
Scared, Potter?

James immediately looks at her and goes right in to kiss her, somewhat aggressively. Jenny looks genuinely shocked but ends up kissing him back. The first to look at the two is Remus and Peter, then Sirius and Marlene, and finally Lily and Severus. Remus and Peter look genuinely stunned and Sirius is kind of laughing. Lily just looks disgusted.

REMUS  
I’m- That is one hell of a sight.

James and Jenny pull apart from each other. Jenny seems unphased and James is blushing. He then turns to look at Lily, who is staring at him, confused, but grabs Severus’ arm and starts walking in the opposite direction. Jenny just turns around and grabs a cigarette and lighter from her pocket. She starts walking off, James follows.

JAMES  
Merlin, you taste like burning rubbish!

JENNY  
I smoke half a pack a day, Potter! What were you expecting roses?

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book; shouting)  
No, I’d reckon he was expecting something more like lilies!

James and Jenny shoot Remus a look, both their faces are flushed. Jenny starts walking off again.

JAMES  
Do you think it worked?

JENNY  
Don’t know, mate.

Jenny walks away and James trudges back over to Remus and Peter. He sits down next to them.

JAMES  
(sadly)  
Moons, could I have a piece of chocolate?

Remus unwillingly hands him a piece of chocolate. Marlene and Sirius still sit on the bench on the other side of the street, staring at James. 

SIRIUS  
(surprised)  
He didn’t tell me they were shagging!

MARLENE  
I thought she was still with Joseph.

SIRIUS  
Nah that ended like a month ago, but didn’t think she would move onto James.

MARLENE  
Hmm. That’s odd.  
(changing the subject)  
Would you like to go for another walk? I saw a lovely little shop a few streets away.

SIRIUS  
Sure.

As they stand up, Sirius kisses Marlene on the cheek and she blushes. They then walk past Honeydukes. Sirius gives the boys a small wave and they all wave back. Remus looks a little sad. Lily and Severus are also still on the other side of the street and both look very confused.

SEVERUS  
(talking about James)  
What a git.

LILY  
(a little offended)  
Don’t say that!

SEVERUS  
Why, you call him that all the time.

LILY  
(looking over at James)  
Yes, but- but he’s done nothing wrong. Who are we to decide who he can or cannot snog?

SEVERUS  
Well we shouldn’t have to watch. Are we still getting tea?

LILY  
(shaking her head slightly and looking back at Severus)  
Yes!

Lily and Severus walk off in the same direction as Sirius and Marlene.

JAMES  
(watching as Lily and Severus walk away)  
It probably didn’t even work, she most likely thinks I’m going out with Jenny now!

PETER  
I trust Jenny, I think it did. I mean, you’ve seen her. She knows what she’s doing.

JAMES  
I really hope so.

REMUS  
If we’re done with this pity party, can we head off and do something? We’ve sat here for much too long.

JAMES  
Yeah, we should do something. Zonkos? From what Frank has said it sounds like paradise.

Remus and Peter nod, and the boys stand and walk off in the same direction as the others.

EXT. MADAM PUDDIFOOT’S TEA SHOP - AFTERNOON

Lily and Severus are walking to the entrance of the tea shop while James, Remus, and Peter pass by them. Sirius and Marlene are a little ahead.

JAMES  
Hey, Evans.

LILY  
Potter.

JAMES  
I see you’re getting tea, want any company?

LILY  
If you’re able to notice I’m standing outside a tea shop, you’re also able to notice I’m standing with Severus, so no, I don’t want or need your company. Why don’t you go and hang out with Jenny?

Lily turns slightly red, and seems to regret mentioning Jenny, who comes into view. She’s walking right in the direction James, Remus, and Peter.

JAMES  
Please, you know I’d rather be with you than Jenny.

SEVERUS  
(attempting to be quiet, but failing)  
That’s not what that kiss implied.

JAMES  
(getting mad)  
You say something Snivillous? I sure hope not, it would be real unfortunate if that already messed up nose of yours was to be broken.

LILY  
James, I am asking you very kindly before I get mad, please leave Severus and I alone.

Lily and Severus walk into the tea shop.

JAMES  
(yelling as they walk in)  
The kiss with Jenny really was nothing if you are inclined to know!

Jenny hears James say this and quickly turns around, looking sad. She walks into a spot between two shops and pulls out a cigarette and quickly, but clumsily, lights it. She slides down onto the ground looking defeated and starts taking short drags on her cigarette. She looks very different from the usual Jenny we see. She seems like she might start to cry. Back outside the tea shop, Remus and Peter stand behind James as he watches Lily and Severus enter. 

REMUS  
I think we should keep going.

JAMES  
(disappointed)  
Yeah, probably.

PETER  
(pointing)  
Zonkos is that way, I think.

James, Remus, and Peter start walking in the same direction Sirius and Marlene left in. There are kids on the sides of the street here and there but for the most part, this side of the village is not as crowded as the side with Honeydukes.

PETER  
I wonder what we’re gonna do on Monday? Usually Slughorn tells us before the weekend but he didn’t this week.

REMUS  
I don’t know, potions aren't really my thing.

JAMES  
I could care less about potions, it’s quite boring.

REMUS  
Choice words coming from potions expert, and Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion creator, Fleamont Potter’s son.

JAMES  
(sarcastically)  
Not to mention the rest of my family, the creators of Skele-Gro and Pepper-Up.

REMUS  
(teasing)  
And he doesn’t like potions, what a disappointment!

JAMES  
I am not! My parents are very proud.

REMUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Yes, James, we all know Fleamont and Euphemia love you dearly.

JAMES  
(nodding solemnly)  
They do.

PETER  
(whispering)  
Look, it’s Marlene and Sirius!

Peter points towards them, and they are standing really close to each other across the street. They are laughing and talking.

JAMES  
You’re joking, where?

PETER  
There, can’t you see ‘em?

REMUS  
You two are being so loud, they can probably hear you!

JAMES  
No they can’t, come here.

James walks across the street, trying to stay hidden. Finally he gets behind a building and gestures for Remus and Peter to join him. Peter walks right over and also hides behind the wall, and then Remus reluctantly walks over as well.

JAMES  
(in awe; whispering)  
He doesn’t even try, and girls practically beg on their knees to go out with him.

REMUS  
(whispering)  
You may want to take notes James, maybe Lily will contemplate talking to you at all if you do what he does.

JAMES  
(whispering)  
She talked to me! Just before, at the tea shop!

PETER  
(whispering)  
To tell you to leave her alone!

Remus and Peter quietly laugh. James just sits there looking annoyed.

PETER (CONT’D)  
Merlin, look!

Peter points to Marlene and Sirius. Sirius is leaning to kiss her. James and Remus look over. Marlene and Sirius are kissing. James and Peter stare at the two with wide eyed expressions, Remus looks a little mortified.

JAMES  
Man, if we don’t hear about this later, he’s gonna get it.

REMUS  
But then he’ll know we were following him around.

PETER  
(not even paying attention to their conversation; sighing wistfully)  
Sirius is really cool.

REMUS  
(pulling out his book; sarcastically)  
So cool.

Jenny walks over to the boys, looking around them as if trying to figure out what they’re looking at.

JENNY  
What’re you bloody creeps doing?

JAMES  
(whispering)  
Nothing.

JENNY  
The spying says otherwise.

JAMES  
(gesturing for her to fully get behind the wall)  
Be quiet! We aren’t spying… we are preparing ourselves for what Sirius will tell us later.

JENNY  
(moving behind the wall)  
Hmmm, yes, of course. Well, clearly Lupin doesn’t want to be prepared.

REMUS  
I’d rather not keep this close of tabs on my friends.

Marlene and Sirius turn around and start walking back, in the direction of the boys, Jenny, and their hiding spot.

JAMES  
Move, move, he can’t see us!

JENNY  
(sarcastically)  
A tragedy if he does.

They all watch as the couple walks right past them, not noticing.

JAMES  
Blimey, he’s good at this.

JENNY  
At what? Walking?

JAMES  
No, just… the whole thing.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
People?

JENNY  
I like to think I’m pretty good with those too.

REMUS  
(under his breath)  
Imagine that.

JENNY  
And Jamie, I wouldn’t say you’re too bad yourself. You have friends, you’ve kissed a girl.

JAMES  
(sheepishly)  
Just to impress another girl.

JENNY  
Oh don’t be so harsh, it still counts. I’m gonna head back, anyone care to join?

REMUS  
(enthusiastically)  
I do.

JAMES  
I guess I’ll go as well.

PETER   
Me too!

JENNY  
Well, let’s be off then lads, best not keep anyone waiting!

PETER  
(excited; innocent)  
Oh, like who?

REMUS  
No one Peter, she’s kidding.

Peter looks a little disappointed.

JENNY  
That’s not true! You’ll probably have Mommy McGonagall waiting for you in the center of the village, and your boyfriend Mr. Black waiting for you in Honeydukes with bell bottoms girl.

Remus’ face goes white with fear.

REMUS  
(stuttering)  
Boyfriend?

JENNY  
(unphased)  
Yeah, you lot act like an old married couple.

REMUS  
(relieved)  
Oh, yeah- yeah.

JAMES  
We don’t all act like a married couple!

JENNY  
You’re right, Jamie, sometimes it’s just you and Sirius.

EXT. HOGSMEADE VILLAGE - AFTERNOON (LATER)

The four have now walked back to the area near Honeydukes and it looks like when they arrived. Kids are crowded around, talking, laughing, etc. McGonagall walks around, keeping tabs on each group. The boys and Jenny join the crowd but Jenny separates from them. Sirius then approaches James, Remus, and Peter.

JAMES  
There he is!

SIRIUS  
Yes, Sirius Black, himself!

REMUS  
What a sight!

JAMES  
(hugging Sirius; dramatically)  
You can’t do that to me again, leaving me for a date.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
Sorry mate, spend a few hours without you, how dare I!

PETER  
So how was your date?

SIRIUS  
It was good, I’ll tell you about it when we get back.

JAMES  
You better.

SIRIUS  
(walking over to Remus and throwing his arm around him)  
Hey Moons, you miss me?

REMUS  
No, not really.

SIRIUS  
(shocked)  
You didn’t?

REMUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Merlin, you’re an idiot.

Sirius punches Remus in the arm.

INT. PORTRAIT HOLE/GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - NIGHT

The Marauders walk through the portrait hole. They are mid-conversation and have other Gryffidnor students talking around them.

PETER  
There was just so much candy! It was heaven!

SIRIUS  
(laughing)  
I can only imagine. Marlene and I never got there, we spent a lot of time in Three Broomsticks.

JAMES  
(being nosy)  
Hmmmmmm, doing what?

SIRIUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Just eating, mate.

JAMES  
That’s all?

Sirius just smiles and stays silent. The boys walk over to their usual couch and sit down. Lily and Marlene walk past them.

MARLENE  
Hi, Sirius.

Sirius waves and gives her a smile.

JAMES  
Hi, Lily!

Lily doesn’t even look at him. The girls then continue to the dorms. James looks really disappointed.

JAMES (CONT’D)  
(snapping out of the disappointment)  
So what else did you do today, Sirius? You kiss her?

SIRIUS  
Who cares if I kissed Marlene, you kissed Jenny!

James is silent.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Silence? Not very in character for Mr. James Potter.

REMUS  
(attempting to defending James)  
It was quite ridiculous, he only kissed Jenny because he thought it would make Lily jealous.

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
After all this time, it’s always for Lily.

JAMES  
(teasing)  
Always.

PETER  
We don’t even know if it worked though.

SIRIUS  
We probably won’t ever know, I don’t see Lily going to James and admitting she’s jealous.

JAMES  
You never know…

REMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Yeah, we’ll never find out. But by the way she spoke to you at Madam Puddifoot’s, I believe it’s safe to assume her answer is no.

The Marauders laugh.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
I’m quite tired, I’ll be heading to the dorms.

SIRIUS  
I think I’ll be going too.

JAMES  
God, always you two going to the dorms first. Why not just sit and enjoy the company of your best friends?

REMUS  
I’ve enjoyed that all day.

SIRIUS  
And I’ll enjoy tomorrow.

James rolls his eyes and goes back to talking to Peter. Remus and Sirius walk to the dorm.

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM - NIGHT

Remus and Sirius enter the dorm and walk to their beds. Remus sits down nicely and pulls out The Princess Bride while Sirius falls onto his bed dramatically.

SIRIUS  
I really did miss being with you guys today.

REMUS  
But didn’t you have fun on your date with Marlene?

SIRIUS  
It was nice and she’s sweet, but I’d rather have spent the first time in Hogsmede going to Honeydukes and rating all the different candies with you.

REMUS  
Well, luckily there will be other times to do that.

SIRIUS  
(pulling a wrapped licorice wand out of his pants pocket)  
Yeah. Thanks for the candy by the way. 

REMUS  
Oh, no problem.

The two sit in silence for a bit, the only sounds are Remus’ pages turning, and Sirius quietly eating his licorice wand.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Merlin, I’m cold.

REMUS  
Where’s your jacket?

SIRIUS  
I gave it to Marlene, should’ve asked for it back before she went off to her dorm. You mind if I borrow a jumper?

REMUS  
(blushing; stuttering)  
Yeah, go ahead.

SIRIUS  
Thanks mate.

Sirius walks over to Remus’ stuff and grabs a sweater.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Mind if I read with you?

REMUS  
Not at all.

Sirius lies right next to Remus.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
I’m assuming you want me to read my book aloud?

SIRIUS  
You know me so well Moony.

REMUS  
When Inigo regained consciousness, it was still night on the Cliffs of Insanity. Far below, the waters of Florin Channel pounded. Inigo stirred, blinked, tried…

FADE OUT:

Credits role.


End file.
